


Shitstain loves you for who you are

by Chiru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru/pseuds/Chiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have been dating for a while, and Levi says two lines Eren hadn't been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitstain loves you for who you are

It was the perfect comfortable tempurature in Levi's apartment, as always, so Eren stayed by the entrance to rid himself of his now unnecessary winter defenses as the place's owner walked back down the hall. Eren's gloves went into his coat pocket, followed by his beanie, then his scarf was draped around the hanger before finally his coat came off too.

He almost commited a horrible misstep, but caught himself just in time to take off his shoes. His boyfriend was, to put it lightly, not a big fan of dirt. Bringing along the dirtied snow from outside into his apartment was almost as likely to get him laid as the cheap bottle of bad wine he'd brought last time- and got to take back home because Levi plain out refused to even get near the thing.

Finally at ease, he stepped into the hall and it didn't take much searching before finding the other man in the kitchen. He was starting to get costumed to the layout.

“Smells good.” He walked up to him and wrapped his arms lightly around his middle. He knew better than to try and surprise his boyfriend. It would earn him a violent glare at best, a harsh elbow in the stomach at worst. Not wanting to upset, Eren had learnt to announce his presence and intentions clearly. The reactions were far more positive like this.

“Yeah.” Levi didn't object the touch as Eren placed his chin on the man's shoulder. He leaned his head to the side a little, bringing them closer together. 

Eren enjoyed the intimacy and subtle acceptance of his presence.

Levi pulled away, having had enough. “It's almost done. Wait in the living room.”

So much for accepting his presence.

“Huhmmm...” Eren hummed thoughtfully and long, finally deciding on a negative. “Nah, I'll keep you company.”

“Who says I want your company, brat?”

Eren pouted, and Levi hit their heads together softly. “Go take a shit or pick out a movie or something, just let me finish cooking in peace.”

“Puh.” Eren pulled away. “Fine...”

“Don't pout.”

“Yeah yeah,” Eren replied offhandedly when he walked off to the living room. He approached the stand with DVD's besides the television and starting scanning the titles, occasionally pulling one out to read the plot summary. He quickly got bored of searching. He didn't actually care about watching a movie. He'd much prefer to just make out for a while before taking the action to bed. But Levi always said that if it were for that, Eren might as well just come over at a time to sleep, since there would be no point in spending the evening together.

Cuddling and foreplay was lost on the older man. It wasn't that he disliked it, he claimed, but he quickly got bored of it, and could only stand so much pointless kissing until he started to feel like he was wasting precious time.

Eren, on the other hand, had always been a big fan of cuddling and wasting away in his lover's arms, sharing sweet nothings and talking about his day. He was studying intensely how much time of 'nonsense mating rituals' Levi could stand on a weekly basis, hoping to be able to exploit the other's willingness to the maximum without causing friction.

“I can't pick,” the young man yelled, giving up on his quest, “is there nothing you feel like?”

“Neh.” Came the softer reply. The first time Eren had yelled from one end of the apartment to communicate with somebody in the opposite side, Levi had nicely pointed out how much of a lazy shithead he was being, but with time, he'd stopped bothering with it. A small victory of Eren's.

Bored, the brunet took a seat on the couch. He'd love to go back into the kitchen and wait together with his boyfriend, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do so without annoying said damn boyfriend, be it with unnecessary touching, talking or staring. He sighed. He'd just wait here until he was done...

When Levi finally called from the division over, his voice sounded as casual as ever, while the word was the strangest thing Eren had ever heard of the man.

“Babe?” 

Eren froze. The air around him felt cold and unnatural and all kinds of awkward.

Brat. Shitstain. Assface. Dickwad. Maybe 'kid' or his name when Levi was in a good mood.

But 'babe'?

…

His face flushed.

“Eren?” The voice sounded again, closer this time. He'd waited too long giving a reaction that Levi had come to find him. Eren looked up in shock, his face beet red, his hands fidgeting. He felt like he was in a nightmare where his boyfriend had gotten possessed or something. He'd thought he'd be happy with a petname, but it felt so strange and forced he secretly hoped to never hear it again.

He swallowed. “Yes?” His voice was weak and threatened to break.

Levi frowned, confused. “What's wrong?”

“N-nothing! It's- it's just that... I... I dunno!!” He glued his eyes to his hands, too embarrassed to face his boyfriend. Who had just called him babe. What's next, voluntary cuddling into the night?! No matter how nice it sounded it also felt all sorts of wrong.

The older of the two took a seat next to his lover, looking almost concerned at this point. He sought eye contact, but was refused.

After a moment, Eren gathered his courage and turned his red face back towards the other, eyes averting, and spoke mumbling. “It sounds really weird to have you calling me that...”

Then it was Levi's turn to go red. He put one and one together quick enough.

“Oh shit, no. Movie. Talking piglet. You'd mention you'd never seen it.”

“What?” Eren blinked, and his face turned darker when he realized his confusion. “Oh.” He looked down again. “Oh.”

Well, that was embarrassing.

“Is...” Levi bit his lip, his eyes harsh. “Is that something you'd want?”

“Y-yeah, sure, it's kind of a classic right? Obligatory childhood-”

“I mean petnames.”

“Oh.”

There was silence as the two of them stared at each other, awkwardness overflowing.

“No.” Eren smiled, his blush retreating a little and voice teasing. “I don't need that to know you love me.”

“Good, you bloody shithead, because I wouldn't fucking do it anyway.”

Eren smirked, having expected that answer.

“I do love you though,” Eren's eyes went wide,“ you stupid brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship this pairing, it's more like I tolerate it because there is so much good art & fics of it. So yeah, I do read a bunch of Ereri fics, and I've done a few "ragequits" at extreme sap levels and petnames. Somehow this came to mind and I decided to type it out on a whim. I don't even know.


End file.
